Feeling sorry for the enemy Harry and Draco love story
by DracoMalfoyJustNeedsAHug
Summary: Harry gets to stay some where other then Privet drive, for the summer, but was it really the best idea to stay with Snape. The most hated teacher at Hogwarts, and Malfoy his godson and Harrys enemy. After acting strange at dinner, do they find out they are more alike then different. Can Harry make it through the summer with out Draco finding out his two biggest secrets? Drarry!
1. Chapter 1

Dear loyal reader,

I am pretty sure by now, you may have discovered I don't write about the same things as normal people would. I like to write about : Hurt and comfort, Embarrassment, Choosing the wrong friends and Love.( I don't usually write about straight couples, because it does not flow well with my writing.) We all know J.K Rowling owns Harry potter, lets get that straight. There are a few things I want to sort out before I start this chapter; Harry is abused (Not for the squeamish ), Draco and Harry hate each other. I am not sure if I want to write about all that so I'll just tell you. Draco is gay.(Of course, but harry does not know. Nor does Draco hold romantic interest in harry.) The last thing you need to know is while writing this fan fiction, I often thought about what abuse could do to your social interactions, so we might catch harry flinching or something along the sorts. Shall I begin.

...

The fourth school year was ending, and Harry who did not want to return to Privet drive , was making a important visit to Dumbledore.

"There has to be some were for me to go.", Harry pleaded, but professor Dumbledore stood pacing back in fourth his large office. Harry was unsure on if the silence was a good thing or not. What was Dumbledore trying hard not to say? Harry thought.

"Your not going to like this Harry," The elder man paused , stroking his beard," Snape will willingly take you for the summer, but you must know he has a godson. They are very close." He started pacing again, Harry eagerly scooted up in his chair.

"Who?" Almost positive that it was Draco, his expression sunk into a frown.

"Well Harry you see his godson is Draco Malfoy, Draco has been staying with him since..." He trailed off not wanting to talk about you-know-who or Lucius.," Draco looks to him as a father. Its up to you, if you go or not, but Professor Snape tries to help out as much as possible. We really should not keep him waiting."

" Please... Let me go," harry moved closer to Dumbledore and shook his hand. Dumbledore nodded " Thank you." Harry whispered.

" Oh and Harry, be kind to Draco." Harry sprinted down the hall to the common room.

"Password." The fat lady asked this every time. Not once had harry not known it, the pattern was getting on his nerves.

"Pig Snout," A large hole appeared in the wall. Harry entered the common room, rushing up the boys stairs.

"Ouch," Ron said. Harry didn't notice he was stepping on the red heads foot.," Harry are you O.K? Your never this exited to go back to the muggles." Harry swinging clothing into his bag, not bothering to fold them, turned around.

"I don't have to go back Ron! I talked to Dumbledore and he's letting me stay with..." suddenly unsure of weather or not it was a good idea to tell his best mate he was staying with the Severus Snape, "somebody." Ron caught on.

"Who?" It was to late Harry was already done unpacking, he grabbed his wand and started to leave. Then suddenly ran back giving his best mate a friendly hug.

"Tell Herminie I will miss her O.K. I'll write you guys."

"O.K, Mum says your welcome to stay a week if you want." Ron was on the verge of tears. He always got like that, over the summer. Harry left.

...

Snape stood, with a scowl on his face. Malfoy had already left on his broom. Harry was late, " I am sorry, I went to your office and you were not there. So I ha..." Snape cut him off.

"No apologies lets go, I sent Draco home already so he could start dinner." Snape grabbed his broom, Harry following did the same. The journey to Snape's house was quite, all Harry could think about was Draco really cooking for them. All Snape was thinking about was that Harry would be eating with them. They soon arrived to log cabin, a place harry never would have expected Snape to live.

"You live here?" Did I really just say that, that was rude. Blush rushed to Harrys cheeks. Severus leaped down of his broom, a door slammed. Harry sat still hovering mid air on his broom.

"Uncle Sevus!" Draco ran up to Snape squeezing the man tightly, not yet noticing Harry was there. Snape pointed at harry. Draco let go, and regained himself. " Dinner is ready." He walked closer to Snape then whispered. "I did not know we would be having Potter over. How long is he staying?" Snape whispered something back, and by the look on Draco's face you could tell he was not pleased.

" Well Potter, it seems you will be staying with us. " Draco exclaimed. Harry hopped of his broom and placed the Firebolt at the side of the house.

"Come in, it seems that dinners getting cold. So lets eat, but after I'll explain the house rules. " Draco lead the way back into the wooden house, it was a very warm home, welcoming you each step into it. Harry could not help but wonder were Snape kept all his potions, the house was full of muggle things. The farther they entered the house, the better it smelled.

"What did you cook for us Draco?" Snape asked. He too was hungry and the smell was driving him crazy.

"A ... um ... family recipe." Draco was ashamed of his cooking, He loved to cook.

"Your being quite harry, is something wrong?" Snape sat at the head of the table, Draco started to bring dishes out.

"No... Well yes, I was thinking about privet drive Sir. I am so happy I didn't have to go back this summer, Thank you." Harry felt relived to have thanked Snape, but worried now that Snape would be curious why he did not want to go back. Draco soon brought in a large turkey, corn bread, pudding, and of course pumpkin juice. He left the kitchen to get the rest." Do you always cook this much food?"

" Yes, Dr... never mind. Why? Worried about your figure Potter." Snape smiled, it was a joke but potter was uneasy at the large amount of food. Draco brought in greens, and fried sausage, sitting them in front of harry.

" That's all of it." Draco slumped back in his seat, and took his portions of food. Large portions, Snape did the same.

"You really out did yourself Draco!" Snape praised. Harry said looking at his empty plate for a moment. This grabbed Draco's attention he stared and went back to eating. Halfway through dinner harry still sat there, unwilling to take the food. Snape noticed but did not want to embarrass harry. Draco spoke up.

" Potter, your plate is still empty." Harry blushed, embarrassed and afraid of what might come next. Draco reached over or the plate, harry flinched. Hoping nobody would notice he regained his poster. Draco handed Harry back the full plate. Harry twisted his fork through it, feeling strange now that all eyes were on him. Finally he took a bite. And another,Harrys body did not agree, he had not eaten food in at least a week and his stomach was not felling the love. The shrunken stomach could not hold that much food. Making poor Harry feel sick.

"Where's your bathroom?" Harry whispered to Snape, trying to make sure Draco did not hear.

" Halfway down the hall to the left." Harry got up from the table his face now turning a ugly shade of Slytherin green, and walked down the hall. He wanted to run but running would give away something was wrong. In the bathroom Harry locked the door,and sat on the wooden floor. It took less then a minute for Harry's stomach to give up, puking up more food then he had been given. Harry got up his breath reeked of vomit. Privet drive, that is what to blame for this; the abuse, the absence of food, and dehydration. That is why I am sitting in Professor Snape's bathroom right now.

" Harry, are you o.k ?" Draco was out side the door, Harry opened the door facing the Slytherin. Shaking his head, signaling yes. A lie of course. " I have to go over house rules with you now, Uncle Sevus... I mean Snape is in the basement. Of limits, that's the only are of the house of limits, but there are things you can not touch." Draco paused had he really just called Snape Uncle Sevus in front of Potter. This was going to be a long summer. " Potter, I assume you understand this is the bathroom, this is the guest bathroom, there are two others. One in Snape's room and one in ours."

" Wait we share a room?" Harry looked stunned.

"Well, your a guest to my room. It has a pull out bed." Draco wanted to tell Harry how he used to come over to his godfathers house in his early years of abuse, and sleep on the pull out bed. He wanted to tell harry that he spent his summer here, but his father didn't know. Nor care. Why was he wanting to open up to the raven haired boy. Why did he care, this was potter! He led potter through the rest of the house and then listed the rules;

1. Lights out at 8:30, bed time at 9:00.

2. No rude or unfriendly remarks can come from anybody under the age of 30. ( Harry thought this one was funny)

3. No magic, unless you don't want to attend Hogwarts next year.

4. Money is to be spent in a wise manor.

Draco looked at the clock . 7:15. " You better start getting ready for bed Potter." Harry looked up at the clock too. 7:16.

"Ohh." He started digging through his bags trying his best to find pyjamas but almost all of them had holes or did not fit. He blushed , when he pulled out a oversized white t-shirt.

" Is that what you plan on wearing to bed Potter?" Draco said with a laugh.

" Um almost." Harrys ears warmed at the thought of what kind of cloths Malfoy owned, of course harry had money. It could only be spent on the must have items, thought.

" Come here." Malfoy said, but there was still the demanding tone in his voice. Harry did as told and came to Malfoy's dresser, Malfoy pulled out to silky pairs of emerald green pants and black shirts. Slytherin colors of course, he had other colors, surly he did this to embarrass Harry. Handing the cloths to Harry Draco soon began to put his own on. Harry couldn't help but notice the Slytherin prince was attractive; his pale skin glistened, toned body that contoured every curve, and... something unattractive harry knew them so familiar cuts, scars across his back barley noticeable to those who were not looking. Scare's that formed words. words like, Malfoy, ugly, unwanted. And others that could not be made out. Harry had not had long enough to look , when Malfoy... No Draco slid his shirt over his head.

" Well go on." Draco pulled out the bed harry was to sleep on. Then removed two covers and some pillows from his own bed to give them to harry. Harry hated his body, now more then ever. His skinny frame was swallowed in Draco's clothing. Draco noticed but did not say anything. He did however bring up another topic.

" Potter why are you here? I mean you don't like Severus and you Hate me." This was a good point, Harry had no reason not to tell Malfoy the truth now. The truth could wait though. Could they just stay enemy's for one more day.

" Sod off Draco, Its non of your business." Did I just call Malfoy by his real name, Harry flinched at the thought. Malfoy noticed. Harry walked over to his cot like bed and laid.

" You called me..." Draco stunned turned over to face potter, who flinched again. This time moving away.

" I know Malfoy now go to sleep, I am tired and made a mistake!" Harry whispered but in a yelling tone he then faced the opposite direction and mumbled a few curse words.

" Harry, I am sorry... I don't know why your here but it cant be good." Malfoy closed his eyes , not caring how the raven haired boy answered. Malfoy was, now asleep and snoring softly.

" I am sorry too ." Harry whispered as he tried to stop thinking about why Malfoy had those cuts. Harry regretted being so mean to him, he always snapped when people got close to him. At some point he feel asleep, dreaming about his parents , privet drive and ... Malfoy

...

Dear reader,

I could not make this a short story. It had way to good of a plot going on. I hope you guys are enjoying my Drarry fan fictions. I need reviews, really bad. Tell me what I wrote wrong, what could have been different, or if you liked it. I am very sorry about how slow it got near the end, but the next chapter has something exiting going on in it. I already started writing it so expect it by tomorrow. I got lazy editing this one that's why its so late.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke , staring at the green number on the alarm clock. He had only been asleep for two and half hours. Why was the boy up this early. It took a minute for the blonde to notice the cold cloths that he was sleeping in.

" Bloody..." He whispered before noticing Potter was still sound asleep. He was to old to do this, but it was becoming a habit, one Draco was trying to keep a secret. Moving his feet to the side of the bed he stepped to the ground. A alarm sounded.

" CHILDREN OUT OF BED... CHILDREN OUT OF BED..." Snape came rushing into the room. Draco became more awake and aware, jumping out of the bed only to hide in the wardrobe nearby. Whould he be punished now, what if potter woke up? Harry tossed in his bed, before waking up.

" What is so important that you ... " His gaze met Snape's . Snape eyed Draco's bed curiously, hoping potter would not be able to notice the large wet spot in his groggy state. Draco cracked the closet door, peeking through the hole to see the shadows move in the dark.

" Harry, go back to sleep... The alarm didn't concern you." Harry turned in the bed and closed his eyes but listened to Snape move and whisper in the dark. Snape spotted Draco peeking out of the wardrobe door and walked closer to it.

" Draco..." Unable to ask he paused, the boy was embarrassed enough, and was that crying he heard.

" Yes Professor?" Draco stated unable to call Severus uncle anymore in front of potter.

"Come out of the wardrobe, or I am coming in?" The boy balled himself up further into the corner of the closet, and held the inside hand shut.

"Please don't, I am sorry! It wont happen again, Please." The sobs became louder, harry felt sorry for the Slytherin. What had happened? Snape pulled on the handle. able to open the door. Draco did this a lot when he was younger. Snape sat down on the edge of the wardrobe.

" Draco, please stop crying. You know that I cant stand your tears." Draco emerged from the darkness and sat next to Snape the pee soaked pants now causing his legs to itch.

"I am sorry, please don't..." Draco stopped him self before saying the words hit me, something his father would do often.

" Child I am not your father, I would never." Snape pulled the boy closer, he rejected him. " Is there a problem ?" Snape felt like he had done something wrong, Harry was now asleep, and dreaming."

" No... I just, I need a bath." Draco bowed his head afraid to look the man in the eyes to say what he was about to." Uncle Sevus, did Potter uh see?" Draco pointed at the bed blushing.

" I am not sure, Draco. Lets go to the guest bathroom. We don't want to wake the boy." Draco stood feeling his already semi- full bladder, exaggerated by the cold pyjamas sticking to his legs. He followed Snape to the guest bathroom. Snape turned to leave, Draco would in no way ever bathe in front of him.

" Uncle Sevus, I miss her you know. Mum, I miss her." Snape turned around, Draco's real mom had died the year he entered Hogwarts.

"I know." Snape left, Draco finished his bath and dressed quickly. When he got back to his room the bed had been spelled clean. He dared glance at the clock, two hours had passed. The blonde laid in his bed and face Harry.

" I wish I could be as care free as you." The words were not true, what he meant was, I wish I was you.

...

Harry woke at noon, panicking he jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen to find Snape drinking a cup of tea. At Privet drive he had never been aloud to sleep that long. He glanced at the at Snape who was still in his pyjamas, then outside. He froze, Severus walked over to him and forced the raven hair boy into a chair. Snape grabbed the tea kettle and walked back over to the panicked boy." Would you like some tea this morning Potter?" Snape asked his voice calmer then usual. Harry snapped out of his panicked state.

" No sir. " Unsure how to ask Harry just walked over to the stove and stated cooking. Eggs and Bacon, the Dursly's had him cook this almost ever morning. Snape looked at the boy confused, he knew what he was doing. Almost more so then Draco.

"Potter, Do you like to cook?" Snape was truly curious, the boy did not eat much as far as he had seen. So how did he know what to do, at such a young age?

" No sir, but the ..." Harry had almost given away to much. He brought the food over on a plate to the table and Snape who was still sipping his tea did not notice it at all, until Harry sat the plate in front of him. " Were is Malfoy?" Harry asked not noticing he had done something wrong. Severus looked at him stunned at the boys actions.

" Potter, you cooked this." Harry nodded his head.

" But you not eating it." Harry nodded his head to this to, he was not offered the food. why would he eat it, that would be stealing?

" Why did you give it to me? " For the fist time ever, Snape noticed the boys skinny frame. Surly it was not from starvation.

" It is not my food to take sir," Wanting to change the subject he added "I am going to go check on Malfoy. Sir" When he got to the shared room, he noticed the blonde, his hair a mess from tossing in his sleep. The boy who was still tossing started mumbling words. " Don't father you'll kill her!, You'll kill her" He was crying. Surly it was just a bad dream. Harry shock the boy by his shoulder who in turn jumped so far across to the other side of the bed , he fell off. Draco stood, Harry was laughing.

" Come on Malfoy, we're waiting for you in the kitchen." Harry walked to the kitchen, Draco fallowed.

" Ah Draco, Potter now that your both awake get dressed. I thought we would go travel to the Muggle world to get some things." Snape exchanged a glance with them before going of to his own room.

" Great, I hate ..." Draco Started.

" Muggles I know, just get dressed." Harry interrupted, as he took off the nice clothing Malfoy had lent him the nice before , and slid on his own. Draco said nothing this time as he dressed quickly.

" I'm sorry." They two made a silent walk out side. A hunter green van laid in the yard. Snape was in the front seat.

" Get in!" Snape yelled. Harry took the front seat and Draco sat in the back. Staring in horror at the car. Potter noticed.

"Malfoy, are you O.K, you don't look so good." Harry whispered ." Hey can I change seats before we leave Malfoy doesn't seem O.K" Harry requested.

" Yes but hurry, this is a long ride." Harry jumped out of the car only to get back in ,sitting by Malfoy.

...

1 hour into the car ride.

Malfoy's was leaning on Harry. He had already been sick twice. Harry assured him it was O.K, lots of people got motion sickness. Severus was getting impatient with the small boy. If the motions sickness was not bad enough then the fact that Draco had to use the loo was. Not wanting to stop the car again he sat bouncing his leg up and down, making small talk with harry to distract him.

" I don't mean to intrude but why do you call Snape uncle?" Snape turned around at this the car swerved.

" Well he basically raised me, the story's a real downer I don't think you want to hear. I stay with him every summer now." Draco turned the car hit a bump making him relies his need again.

"Oh" Harry spoke unsure of what to say.

"Uncle Sevus when are we stopping? " Malfoy moved away from harry, hoping the boy could not tell how desperate he was getting.

" At least another hour." Severus met the boys gaze unsure of what was wrong he asked. " Why, what's wrong?" Draco shifted to face the door.

" Nothing..." Draco stated. Harry looked at Draco, knowing from experience that the boy was desperate for the bathroom. He moved closer to Draco so only he could hear.

" Malfoy why wont you just ask ?" Draco didn't listen. He waited for harry to turn back around before holding himself. Thirty more minutes passed like that. Harry couldn't stand it any more.

" Malfoy needs the Loo." Snape stopped the car in the middle of the country road. Malfoy's bladder jolted leaving a visible wet spot on his jeans the size of a quarter.

"Harry!" Draco was now in tears, but he could not protest. He was so embarrassed. " Uncle Sevus," Draco shot him a look. One that currently screamed help me.

" Well get out of the car! Go." Harry yelled at the blonde, but Draco would sooner wet himself then pee in front of people.

" I cant." Draco whimpered. The spot on his jeans grew.

" Draco just this once, please! " Snape pleaded, he knew the boy would not move if you did not force him. He watched the boy, as much as it hurt his feelings nothing could be done.

"Draco?" Harry watched as the boys face turned red. He opened his door, rushing to the boys side. "Get out."

" Please it hurts." Draco said as harry pulled him out of the car.

" Come on, You can go behind a tree or something. I cant watch you like this." Harry said. His eyes now watery behind his glasses, he felt the boys pain he had been there.

" Potter just leave me alone, Get back in the bloody car... I'm O.K !" Draco screamed at the boy what was standing at his side now. Harry did as he was told seeing he had only embarrassed the boy farther. "Severus have you no brain, DRIVE!" Draco was furious at the lack of response.

" Child calm down child I am driving. " Severus said. He knew Draco wouldn't make it but the boy had to much pride and was no way going to get out of the car and wee on the side of the road. Severus soon speed up past the speed limit.

Draco flushed red, not just his face but his whole body felt warm, he knew he would not last five more minutes.

" Harry scoot over!" Malfoy demanded as he edged himself as close to the door as he could. After another two minutes he had lost several short spurts and was bound to lose it any second. The last thing he wanted was for Harry to complain that the urine had got on him. Sadly harry seemed to be taking his sweet time, staring at the boys predicament. " Harry I mean it now. " He ordered.

" Dragon stop that yelling!" Severus fired at the back seat. Harry scooted over.

The boy couldn't have scooted over any sooner the second he did, a large puddle began to form around Draco soaking the leather seats of the car, his jeans and shoes. This seemed to have lasted a good minute before it finally stopped expanding. Or at least it felt that way to Draco. " I'm sorry" He whimpered.

" Shush child we're almost there, I will clean you up and this will all be over." Severus drawled. He did however want to have a talk with he boy when they got back home.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, Familey problems you guys know how that junk go's

I haven't abandoned you though. Chapter three is in its editing process.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey bby's update time. Sorry its late….really late. Well late for you here on . I am just starting to upload them elsewhere.

…

Draco didn't talk for the car ride home, he didn't complain and he didn't dare look at his uncle through the rear the mirror. Harry however was another story he spent the rest of the ride back to Severus's house rubbing Draco's arm sympathetically. A least that's what he thought he was doing. To draco it felt like a slap in the face. _ You didn't make it and now I'm going to treat you like a baby. _

… Time skip to home.

Draco slammed the car door shut , and not caring that his uncle was giving him a look that said he would be in trouble for that action later. " I'm going out back do try and keep potter away from me " He said before heading the opposite direction of the house , to a shack he had his uncle spell there when he was much younger. Now draco only came there to sulk and escape but the toys he played with remained there, and now he was feeling quite curious as to why he ever bothered with the stupid thinks, _ a muggle train set, I mean really ? _

After a hour or two of sulking Draco found that he couldn't stop staring at the muggle train set , and he was incredibly sad that no one was coming to look for him . He thought a least Potter would have tried to do his hero thing and looked. _ Not that he would have found anything the shack was charmed. _

….. In the house

" Professor snape how shouldn't you go find Malfoy before it gets too dark " Harry was looking out the window and it was already starting to get dark outside, and from what he remembered Draco was not to keen on the being alone in the dark outside.

" He'll come back when he wants to Potter, I think he's rather embarrassed about today . Honestly that was no reason for him to run off like he did, and trust me Draco will be receiving quite the scolding for it. I don't think you want to be awake for that so why don't you head off for bed. " Severus said this all very seriously, although he was lying and was in no way going to punish Draco, after lots of thought he realized the boy actually had not ran far and was probably just blowing off steam.

…

As harry predicted draco was frightened when it got dark, very frightened and was scared to leave the safety of his shack . Any thing could come and snatch him up . Or at least that's what he thought.

Eventually he became chilled as the night progressed that was when he heard footsteps coming by the shack and he immediately peaked his head out, knowing they would not be able to find him otherwise. The second Draco saw the tall man who was walking the opposite direction he ran to him, jumping over anything he thought looked remotely like a arm, ( even though he knew it was most likely a twig. )

" Uncle severus … I thought you would never come looking for me. " He hiccupped seeing as though he was already crying.

The sudden touch nearly gave snape a heart attack when he turned around he found a child attacked to his legs who was desperately trying to get into the mans arms. " Draco Lucius Malfoy where have you been . You nearly gave me a heart attack. " Severus frowned but picked the boy up seeing he would be in his arms weather Severus out him there or not.

Draco shivered , only wrapping himself in the warmth of the mans robes. " You took forever , why didn't you come looking for me sooner ?"

Severus didn't awnser for the longest time then whispered " I'm sorry Dragon " and started the short walk back up to the house rubbing dracos hands in his hoping this would warm the boy.

….

Okay bby's this is it the next chapter. I think we all know what happens next.

A little draco babying . And lets vote.

Should harry be a pain while draco gets sick

Or should he be helpful


	4. Chapter 4

**hello bby c:**

**So with a total of one vote Harry will be helpful while draco is ill. Now I am disappointed in my lack of reveiws . Please review , this story is not the one with inspiration hitting me currently, but I have abandoned it for so long I felt I needed to add some chapter. I want to know your feelings , and thoughts on the growing relationships in feeling sorry for your enemy .**

* * *

The house was warm , no it wasnt the house it was body Draco was laying on and the covers his body was wrapped in. When did he even fall asleep. Draco kept his eyes closed partly due to lack of energy and the other part was out of fear of his uncle being mad.

" Potter I told you to go back to bed Draco will be fine, he probably just has a head cold. " Severus scolded but his voice seemed to be coming from somewhere other then under dracos head. Suddenly a warm hand was running through Dracos silky blond hair.

" I couldn't go to bed even if I wanted to Professor. He'd probably wake up if I moved. " Harry exaggerated he didn't care for the malfoy child , but it was beyond him to not care when some one was sick.

" I'll take Dragon from here then after all he is my godson. " Severus shook his head he could hear from harry s voice the boy actually didnt want to leave but the last thing he needed was the other one getting sick too. " Besides I should wake him up, he needs to take a potion.

Draco was shocked to find out the warm hands caressing him where none other then harry potters. However couldnt lay there much longer anyways he felt as though he was going to sick up any minute and Draco was very unsure why his stomach was so angry with slowly fluttered his eyelids open trying to make it look as though he wasnt awake already.

Harrys eyes widened and he looked at the waking Draco, the boy wasnt supposed to wake up. That wasnt apart of the plan. Now he would know harry was being nice. " Your right you can have him. " He quickly scooted out from under draco whos head fell on the couch with a thud.

Severus laughed. " Draco , are you feeling any better," He was tempted to pick his godson up and set him on his lap but Draco wouldn't want the attention and even more in front of Harry.

Draco rubbed the back of his head. " That hurt, and no I'm not bloody alright. " He responded angry. Hitting his was not helping now on top of the sloshing in his tummy he felt a dizziness.

Harry whispered a meek sorry from the other side of the room.

Draco glared. " Dont touch me while I'm sleeping Potter. You should of gone to bed. " He wasnt thinking and didnt realize had blown his cover. Harry now knew Draco was awake and had actually enjoyed his comfort.

" Draco you never answered me" Severus pointed out. Draco attempted to get up from the couch . He fell the room was spinning in circles and nothing was right. The second he had stood up gravity took its tool on his body yelling angerly at him. He had to pee , not that he didnt know already or wasnt already heading to the bathroom .Only now he knew he couldnt get there and that wasnt the only problem he was sure he was going to sick up . Like now if the bloody room didnt stop spinning. Surly this wasnt a normal head cold.

Harry was soon at Dracos side looking at him with worried eyes, he was pushed back by severus . " Are you okay ?" Draco gave a very clarifying nod saying no, before he reached a hand covering his mouth. He could puke on his godfathers floor like that.

" I think hes going to be sick" Harry pointed out and with that statement Severus had Draco picked up in his arms and was carrying him to the bathroom.

Draco unfourtionatly didnt have that much time and heavy sobs wreaked through his body as he could literately do nothing to stop himself from sicking up all over himself and Snape who he was sure would kill him or worse kick him out after this.

Severus stopped dead in his tracks and cradled Draco in his arms. " Shhh Dragon its okay. " He hushed the boys cries . He could easily spell them both clean. Suddenly harry reached up to pat dracos back.

" Your alright Malfoy, everybody gets sick sometime. " Harry said attempting his hand at soothing the boy.

**just saying not a head cold draco being sick is going to span out a few chapters. So yay review cuties and I will dedicate to you C:**


End file.
